


Bien assez d'amour

by malurette



Series: La ronde des planètes [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Code Name: Sailor V
Genre: Gen, I'm not sure how to tag this one, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minako passe son temps à tomber amoureuse ; une fois de plus ça devient une fois de trop. Tant pis : plus jamais !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bien assez d'amour

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Bien assez d'amour  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Code Name Sailor V/Sailor Moon  
>  **Personnage :** Aino Minako (Sailor Venus)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Takeuchi Naoko, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** o8#o6, « En amour encore une fois » pour 10_choix > (table libre)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~450

Depuis qu’elle a commencé à quitter son enfance pour s’acheminer vers la féminité, Minako est devenue un véritable cœur d’artichaut. Victime incessante de l’amour, elle passe son temps à tomber amoureuse de garçons qui n’en valent pour la plupart pas la peine. En tout cas, qui ne lui sont pas destinés. Peut-être que ses tocades à répétition ne sont que des chimères, qu’elle aime avant tout l’idée de l’amour et se croit amoureuse dès qu’elle croise un joli garçon, et que les « vrais » sentiments suivront plus tard, quand elle aura un peu mûri.

En attendant, ça n’empêche pas que chaque rejet, chaque déception la blessent, que chaque chagrin d’amour cause une véritable peine à son petit cœur de jeune fille romanesque.   
Et puis quand même : ça n’est pas juste ! Déjà, en tant que jeune fille très jolie, pleine de vie, au caractère bien trempé mais pas difficile à vivre en soi, elle devrait avoir du succès, non ? Et à force de multiplier les coups de cœur, par chance, il devrait bien y en avoir un, à la fin, qui aura les mêmes sentiments pour elle qu’elle pour lui ?   
Enfin… elle qui est censée être sous la protection de Vénus, une incarnation de la Déesse de l’Amour, c’est vraiment un méchant coup du destin qu’elle subisse autant de déconvenues alors qu’elle serait plutôt censée inspirer l’amour aux autres… non ?

Mais les échecs n’ébranlent pas sa détermination. Elle finit cependant par remettre en cause ses buts et ses attentes : s’ils n’étaient pas capable de voir ce qu’ils manquaient, c’est qu’ils étaient tous des imbéciles et qu’elle était mieux sans eux. Autre chose l’attend. L’amour des masses n’est pas l’amour d’un prince charmant, mais être une _idol_ est un rêve qui lui tient plus à cœur encore que l’ombre d’un garçon idéal complètement hypothétique et qu’elle n’arrive même pas à définir. Elle a fini de rêver à des chimères.  
Elle peut se définir par elle-même, pour elle-même, par ses ambitions, par une mission qu’elle accepte de se fixer, et pas par rapport à autrui. En tout cas, plus par rapport à un garçon.  
Non, vraiment, elle n’en a plus besoin. 

Elle est assez forte pour que la solitude ne l’effraie pas. Et de toute façon, elle n’est pas seule : comment pourrait-elle, maintenant qu’elle a trouvé plusieurs amies fidèles, dont l’une devient presque une sœur jumelle pour elle ? Non, ça n’est toujours pas le même type d’affection, mais entourée d’amitiés si solides, elle ne manque plus du tout d’amour.   
Et c’est mieux comme ça, décide-t-elle.


End file.
